


Les Relations Humaines

by Missimie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Not Beta Read, no beta we die like men
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missimie/pseuds/Missimie
Summary: Mycroft n’aimait pas les relations humaines il laissait ça aux « poissons rouges » comme il aimait tant les appeler. Mais ça c’était avant Lestrade, Grégory Lestrade…
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 3





	Les Relations Humaines

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première fois que je poste un de mes écris...

Mycroft n’aimait pas les relations humaines il laissait ça aux « poissons rouges » comme il aimait tant les appeler. Mais ça c’était avant Lestrade, Grégory Lestrade… Mycroft ne comprenait pas, tout comme sa fratrie, les relations humaines…  
Le début de relation qui ne constituait pas qu’en du sexe entre Mycroft et Lestrade fut aussi solide qu’une brindille face à une tempête.  
Comme dit plus haut Mycroft ne comprenait pas les relations humaines, alors il a commencer à faire surveiller Grégory, à mettre des caméras dans son appart/maison(à vérifier) comme il l’a fait pour Sherlock mais bien sûr ce n’est pas comme ça qu’une relation marche alors Grégory à crier parce qu’il ne savait pas comment réagir.  
Flash-back  
\- je peux savoir ce que c’est ?  
La petite caméra est balancé sur le bureau vernis de Mycroft.  
\- pourquoi crie-tu ? Tu es en colère ?  
Mycroft le regardait calmement assis derrière son bureau.  
\- tu oses me demander pourquoi je crie ? J’ai retrouvé des caméras dans tout mon appart/maison(à vérifier) je ne suis pas Sherlock…  
\- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire à propos de Sherlock.  
Menaça le gouvernement britannique  
\- Je ne suis pas Sherlock je n’ai pas besoins d’êtres surveiller, je ne touche pas à la drogue et je ne suis pas du genres, comme le faisait si bien mon ex-femme, à tromper les personnes avec qui je sors. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter je t’assures.  
\- Je… excuse-moi je demanderais à Anthea de faire retirer les caméras qui reste et j’annulerais le contrat avec la personne qui te surveilles…  
\- Quelqu’un me surveilles ?  
\- Enfin Grégory tu es DI ? Non ? Tu ne t’en ai pas rendu compte ?  
\- Bien sûr que non !  
S’insurgea le DI Lestrade.  
\- Grégory…  
\- Greg !  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire comme tout le monde et m’appeler « Greg » ?  
de sa démarche féline Mycroft se releva de son fauteuil de bureau et se plaça entre la chaise où le dit Greg était assis et son bureau posant ses fesses sur le rebord… prit une grande inspiration fit mine de réfléchir et accula le DI au fond de sa chaise posant par la même occasions ses mains sur les accoudoirs.  
Le DI haleta, cette soudaine virilité de la part du gouvernement britannique le fit se tendre…  
\- Faire comme tout le monde…  
il souffla cela de sa voix suave à l’oreille de sa proie.  
Un millier de frisson parcouru Lestrade, il était redevenue le prédateur celui qui faisait plier des gouvernements entiers…  
\- Mais suis-je comme tout le monde ? Là est la vraie question ? Dit moi Grégory fais-je partie de cette masse compacte qui se presse à coté de toi et qui t’appelle… « Greg » ? Le dernier mot fut prononcé avec le plus grand dédain possible.  
Le DI avait la gorge sèche il supportait de moins en moins la tension qui c’était installé dans la pièce depuis le rapprochement de l’aînée des Holmes…  
\- J’ attend une réponse… Il marqua une pause… -Grégory…  
Lestrade secoua la tête de gauche à droite signifiant un « non » il n’arrivait à ouvrir la bouche que pour prendre des goulées d’air… en apnée… il était en apnée…  
\- Hmmm…  
Mycroft sourit de contentement et toujours aussi proche de l’oreille de son amant souffla dessus et mordilla le lobe.  
Il gémit… Il voyait trouble…  
Mycroft se redressa plongea son regard, et quel regard : les pupilles dilatés à l’extrême, un feu dansant à l’intérieur, il avait faim, il était en chasse. Dans celui du DI qui transpirait l'envie…  
il se rassit les fesses sur le rebord de son bureau croisa ses bras et regarda de haut en bas Lestrade qui déglutit.  
\- Debout!  
L'ordre claqua... en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire l'inspecteur était debout la respiration haletante  
\- Déshabilles-toi, amour...  
Les mains tremblantes il s’exécuta commençant par les boutons de sa chemises puis s'affairant sur la boucle de sa ceintures finit par descendre son pantalons entraînant son caleçon dans la chute.  
Une fois sa proie nue le gouvernement britannique se rapprocha jusqu’à n’être qu’à quelque millimètre de lui plaça de nouveau sa bouche à un misérable centimètre de son oreille et argua d’une voix grave rendu rauque de désir :  
\- Nous réglerons ça se soir, je serais chez toi.  
Et il sortit de son bureau faisant tournoyer son parapluie comme à l’accoutumer.  
Flash-back

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas a laissez des kudos et des commentaires je serais ravie de partager avec vous !


End file.
